


Добыча

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Damien Groster/Dorian Atrey
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Добыча

— Это моя добыча! Прекрати немедленно!

Жеребец заржал. Если бы Дориан Атрей не знал, что перед ним тварь, то сейчас бы в этом уверился без всяких слов. У лошади, какой бы ретивой она не была, просто не могло быть такой паскудно ухмыляющейся рожи.

Дэмиан расставил широко ноги, грозно упер руки в бока и, подпустив в голос металла, попробовал еще раз уговорить упрямую скотину вернуть шмат мяса.

— Кео. Это моя добыча. Свою ты уже сожрал. Так что выплюнь мой ужин немедленно!

Тварь издала странный приглушенный мясом фыркающий звук и попятилась. Дэмиан смерил взглядом расстояние между ними и приподнял бровь. Манеру этак издевательски ее выгибать он определенно перенял у Меченого. Но тварь только запрядал ушами.

— Моя. Добыча.

Кео предусмотрительно обошел мрачного Дэмиана по широкой дуге и подошел к расположившемуся на бревне Дориану.

— Ты решил отдать добычу мне?

— Нет, — с мрачной иронией откликнулся Дэмиан, — он тонко намекает, что мне грех жадничать: самая лучшая в моей жизни добыча уже при мне.


End file.
